Ginger's Left
by ANW2004
Summary: When Lot a Friend Wants fool april
1. Chaddy Cat

At Home

"Whoa" She Said She Hers

"Oh Man Spit" He Said

They Are Skies "I love to see this at all" she said

"thanks" he said

"Goodbye,Rocky" She Said Softly

"Goodbye,Ginger" He Said Softly

After all Next Chapter Soon.


	2. Ginger Wants Children

Ginger Woke from Peaceful Sleep and Meets Mac "Hey Ginger" Mac Said "Hello Mac" She Said

"What Did I Want Children Yet" She Said

"Did Pains her Legs" Mac Said and Mac Farts Loudly And Scared Ginger

"Oh She Farted" Mac Said

"I'm Just Ready Area" She Said

Meanwhile This Home

"What You Use Baby Doll" He Said

"Why Rocky" She Said

"What" He Said

after all might be burps

"oops sorry she burped" he said

"second chance" she said

"everyday how to say goodbye Mac" he said

"Goodbye, Mac" she said

sigh in Macs arms

at gingers nest she want ready

"come on" she said

"you ready,baby doll" he said

"I knitting my hat" babs said

"said she's all baby doll" Mac said she sighing

"yay we'll done you stabs" Mac said

Next chapter is stabs grows up.


	3. Hut 17

"Hey This is Letters" She Said

"I Don't Thank So" Mac Said

"Stabs Is Sitting alright" he said

"ouch" she said "that Hurts" she said

"I thank delft me" he said

"me too" she said

"goodnight" she said

Now Rocky Wants Love A Hug and Ginger is asleep with stabs the chick he do not want ginger to awake.

20 years later

ginger yawned she awake in peaceful sleep again.


	4. Babs

GingerFinds Babs at Park

"Babs" She Shouted Again

"where are you" she said

"come here" Mac said

"ok" she said rushed and find her

"Ginger" babs said

"Babs" she said

"I miss you ginger" babs said at all

Meanwhile she own home.


	5. Trained

At Home

"Whoa" She Said She Hers

"Oh Man Spit" He Said

They Are Skies "I love to see this at all" she said

"thanks" he said

"Goodbye,Rocky" She Said Softly

"Goodbye,Ginger" He Said Softly

After all Next Chapter Soon.


	6. Love To Me

A Prove Ginger Awake from Peaceful Sleep and Love Rocky

WARNING:Don't ownThis song


	7. Mac's Last Days

"Last Days" Mac Said

shes really happy

"hello Mac" she said

"Good" Mac Said

"I felt dead" she said

"me too" she said

"oh no" she said

thank She is Dead

"No!" Mac Said "Oh Man" Mac Said

"I'm Know Why" Mac Said

Meanwhile,Ginger come back to life

"I felt alive" Happy-Sick-Good Ginger As Back.


	8. Rocky II

"thank you" she said

she found it

"yah" he said

"it's that one" She Said

they are done ready

"stabs" she said

"I'm so happy" he said

"I Love You" She Said

the end


	9. Care of Chicks

"Ok stabs ready" she said "go" she said throws Into Bed

the baby is crying and carried by ginger

at home she rushed "R-Rocky" She Said As All I Got

"mm" she said

chance and sassy

"hello ginger" sassy said

"Yah Aye" Chance said

"it's pets" she said

Meanwhile

"rocky!" She shouted ginger

She we'll found rocky in a Pound dogs

"R-Rocky" She Said Shouted All Things

"Ginger" He Said

'Rocky" She said

"yes" she said

to be chapter next


	10. Mountains Are huge

"I get the rocky" she said

When ginger going into a pound again she saved rocky again

after saving

"here's for ginger here's one for rocky" Mac said

"uuuuuurp"

"Kim" rocky said

It got jeers "yay" she said

Next chapter coming soon


	11. Lost

"Hello Babs" She Said

"Hello Ginger" Babs Said

"I sure Hope So" She said

"What" Babs Said as Madding at Ginger "Ahhh" She Said

Ginger got Troubled "Ouch" She Said Again "Auh No" Ginger sobbed

"it's okay" rocky said

Ginger Sobbing into a rocky's stomach as She Cries At All

Ginger and Rocky were asleep after all snored at sounds

to be chapter next.


	12. Snowy Day

I Lost in River At last

"what no" she said

"hey" bunty said

"the snow" she said

"that was awesome stoked" Babs Said

"hello Mac" she said

i got photos of cat litter drawing

she shows her butt at hers

"Whoa" both said everything winter

"winter!" Both said

NextChapter is next


	13. The Last Ginger the Hen

A Last Chapter for Story

"Yay" She Said

"Good" He Said

"ILove You stabs" she said

"aww" he said

"thank you" she said

after all Whole world

"Sniff loudly" "yah goodnight both words" she said and sniffs rocky's beak

Meanwhile Ginger & Rocky is We're Asleep With Stabs Hold at all loved by all holding us

The End Chapters are All Left **TWO CHAPTERS ARE ALL UP.**


End file.
